


Building a Snowman

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Neville and Mary Alice building a Snowman.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	Building a Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

„Alright, alright…“  
„Snow!!“ „Yes, but we have to put on the gloves first, come one little honeybee…“ „Dada!“ „U-huh…“ It was very difficult to put on a proper cloth to a barely two years old young lady, who could not get fast enough out of the house to frolic in the soft, white shimmering cotton candy outside, that fell overnight as a gift from heavens.  
Neville chuckled, as her little hand patted his face and gently grabbed his nose. She was so excited, he could tell.  
„So, are we going to see Mommy?“ „Yes!“  
„Very good.“  
He got back up, grabbed the little beanie, and put it on Mary Alice’s head. „Now we’re ready to go.“ He said with a smile.  
Her cheeks already turned red from excitement, as she scampered to the door, trying to reach the handle on her tiptoes.  
Being a parent was his favorite job, and seeing his daughter happy, made him even happier. „Should we first build a snowman?“ He then asked, lifting her into his arms. „Or should we go directly see Mama?“  
Mary Alice couldn’t decide.  
Her smile faded as she thought about the choices she was given.  
„… Snowman?“ She then said slightly confused with her little voice. She sure had a hard time but also knew how happy Rey would be seeing a nice, traditionally, handmade snowman out in the garden.  
„Alright!“  
He pushed the door open and stomped outside. There was layer after layer with pure, white, fresh, powdery snow that made Mary Alice’s eyes shine bright as she saw this.

„Here we go.“  
Neville put her back on her own feet, only to watch her scamper away and fall to her knees, sinking into the snow, giggling.  
„Ouch!“ Neville said chuckling.  
„Nothing happened!“  
„Oh, you’re a brave little lass, ain’t ya?“ „Yes!“ She got back up to take a hand full of snow, starting to form it with her little, in pinkish gloves covered, fingers, while her dad did the same.

He looked for the snow to put together, starting to roll it over the ground, always watching what his daughter was about to do.  
She was minding her own business, and Neville would let her do so. „That’s fun!“ She said. „Yes, it is.“ He answered.  
„And when Mama comes home, she’ll see the snowman.“ „The Snowman family: Dada Snowman, and Mama Snowman, and the kid.“  
„That’s a very fair point, though, we need one of each of us!“ He took a glimpse at the side, watching what she was doing.  
She formed a ball with her tiny hands.  
Probably the head of snowman-dada. „Is it going well?“ He said, noticing how much effort was needed to roll this growing snowball without any magical spell.  
„Ya!“  
She scurried from one point of the garden to another and seemed very busy. She was looking for some little sticks and stones and found them.  
She looked very precious, crouching down, searching through the snow, talking to herself. 

Neville looked quite proud, as he put the second, the slightly smaller part of the snowman on the bigger one. That wasn’t so bad!  
„Mary Alice?“ He had to reassure himself what she was doing, as she turned quite. „Huh?“ „Everything okay?“  
He turned around seeking her cowering over something. „Yes, am busy!“  
„I understand.“ Neville said, laughing.  
Once again he was surprised hoe wager and pinpointing she could answer and even do certain things. „… We need to get some carrots as well…“ Neville mumbled to himself, tilting his head at his masterpiece.  
Only the head was missing.

„Dada???“  
„I’m listening!“ „No, look!“ Neville turned his head to spot the very, very tiny snowman his daughter just made all by herself.  
„Oh, gorgeous…!! You are very good at this, my Sweetpotato!“ He said with a chuckle and really couldn’t hide how proud and amazed he was.  
„That’s a little snow me!“ „A little snow you indeed.“ His heart melted like the snow would in spring at the sight of his daughter, building her first snowman.  
He learned things from her each day. 

Approaching Mary Alice, and her little snow self, he looked down at it, smiling. „Mom will love it.“ He said. „Speaking of, shall we go?“  
He would finish his snowman together with his wife. „Yes, let’s go.“ Mary Alice said, wiping off her hands on her salopettes.  
„Come.“ He lifted her into his arms again, kissing her cheek. „You did very well, lovely.“ Mary Alice smiled proudly, leaning against her father.  
She barely could wait for her mother to see the tiny snowman she created.

*~*~*~*

„Careful, watch your step!“  
Neville said watching his daughter scurry through the people. She had one destination, and she was determined to reach it before her father.  
„Oh, hey there, careful missy.“ An elderly man said as Mary Alice bumped into his legs. „Sorry!“ Without looking back she ran further-  
Somewhere in the crowd, she must have been, Mary Alice knew, and as she finally recognized the long, brown flowy hair, she gasped in excitement, running even faster.  
„Mama!“

Rey turned around, her face brightening up immediately at the sight of her sweet little Princess. „Mary Alice!“ She returned, spreading her arms and welcoming her daughter in a hug, lifting her from the ground. „You’re back!“  
„Yes I am, did you miss me?“ Placing kisses all over her face until the small girl giggled and nodded, she stopped to let her talk.  
„I did, Dada too.“ „Where is he?“ She wouldn’t be all alone here on the streets of Hogsmeade. „Here, I’m sorry I couldn’t catch up with her little feet.“ Neville said huffing a bit, kissing his wife on her lips.  
„We’re so glad you made it back home save- Where are your brothers?“ „Sam wanted to show Jessica around and Dean… Well. He should be back in time, I know for sure. As soon as dinner is ready, he’ll be there.“ Rey jokes.  
She still used to visit her family in the U.S, but missing her own, little one back in Hogsmeade like crazy.

„Uncle Sam and Uncle Dean are here??“ Mary Alice gasped again and took a look around. „Where??“  
„They’re shopping, probably for Christmas.“ Rey winked at her daughter with a smile. „Ohhh… Presents!“  
„Maybe.“ Rey said mysteriously. „Or maybe they’re buying vegetables.“ „No!“ Mary Alice wrinkled her nose.  
„Your Uncles sure know what you like, don’t you worry.“ Neville said, gently putting his daughter’s beanie back to the right place.  
„You know what would be a good idea too?“ Mary Alice kept on talking. „Ice Skating! I saw some people doing it, it looks fun!“  
„It is fun.“ Rey knit her brows. „And a very good idea too…“ „So we’re going Ice Skating now???“  
„Aren’t you freezing?“ „No.“  
„Well your cheeks say otherwise, they’re all rosy.“ „Because I ran to you!“

Their voices soon being swallowed by the ones of the others, busy passersby, the little family turned back home.  
And as always they would keep up their tradition, visiting families and friends, and spending a lot of time together.  
And as soon Mary Alice would be at a proper age, she’d even travel farther with her parents.


End file.
